Akira Kurusu vs Oliver Queen
Summary Persona vs Arrow! Which vigilante will win this fight? It's time to find out! Intro People are in an arena, cheering. A man clad in mismatched clothing and wearing glasses walks in. "Welcome to the one place where there is no research required! To the place of epicness! Welcome to... THE ULTRA Z BATTLE ARENA!!" Shouts the man, who is probably the announcer. The crowd cheers even more. "Thank you for the applause! Today, we have two vigilantes going head to head!" A picture of Akira shows up. "Here, we have the warrior of justice! The leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts! Joker!" The crowd cheers even more. "And here we have the poster boy of the CW! The first of the heroes! Green Arrow!" The crowd's cheering is unmatched. "Now that we know our guests, it's time... for an ULTRA Z BATTLE!!" The announcer finishes. Pre-Fight Akira is running through Star City, taking down any criminals he finds. The Phantom Thieves had disbanded for a time after ridding the world of Yaldabaloth. Suddenly, Akira hears something and dodges an arrow in the nick of time. None other than Oliver Queen is standing there. "Akira Kurusu," Oliver draws back his bow. "you have failed this city!" Akira sighs and takes out his gun before aiming at Oliver. COMMENCE THE FIGHT!! Fight! Akira fires first, sending a volley of bullets at Oliver, who dodges and fires an arrow at Akira, who dodges before running to Oliver to slash him. Oliver blocks with his bow and kicks Akira back. "I spent five years in Hell!" Oliver shouts. "Stop this or be stopped!" "Can't do that!" Akira shouts back before putting away his gun and snapping his fingers. "Eha!" Akira shouts as a glob of magic flies out of his hand and hits Oliver, reversing his healing factor. (Everyone has a healing factor, just at different levels) "Gah!" Oliver shouts. "You have magic?!" "Surprise." Akira replies before running to Oliver and slashing him before grabbing him and doing a pose which slams Oliver to the ground and launches him. Oliver uses this to fire an explosive arrow at Akira, who catches it. "Huh--" The arrow explodes. BOOM! Oliver lands on the ground and looks up. ... "Persona!" Akira shouts before blasting away the flames and smoke. He is holding his mask in his hand and Arsene materializes out of nowhere. "Ravage him!" Arsene flies to Oliver and blasts him with Eiagon before taking out a gun and firing three blue bullets at Oliver and stabbing him with its claws. "NO!" Oliver yells before stabbing Arsene in the chest with an arrow, which causes Akira to hold his chest in pain. "Ugh!" Akira groans. "What in the...?" Oliver trails off. He could hurt Akira by attacking Arsene? Suddenly, Arsene grabs Oliver and flies upward. "Fly!" Akira shouts as Arsene flies higher and higher, exiting the troposphere. Oliver holds his breath and keeps attacking Arsene, but it's getting harder to breathe. The enter the exosphere and crash into the ISS. "What the--" An astronaut shouts before floating away to a ship. Arsene and Oliver keep fighting, but Oliver can't shoot arrows an micro-gravity. Instead, he uses it to fly like Arsene and attack it. Arsene then rakes its claws across Oliver's chest and kicks him into a fuel tank. BOOM! The ISS is falling down to Earth. At this point the astronauts have already evacuated, but Oliver and Arsene are still on as they re-enter Earth's atmosphere. Everything is burning. Akira can feel it too, but if he passes out, Oliver will escape. Akira then has Arsene stab Oliver. "You're not dying slowly." Akira says as he has Arsene fire an Eiagon directly into Oliver's heart. "NO!" Oliver screams before passing out. The ISS crashes in the Sahara Desert. CRASH! BOOM! ... (Wind blows) Akira is unconscious on the rooftop as the ISS wreckage is still burning. Some travelers find it and walk in, seeing Oliver's burning corpse, more ash than man now. K.O.! Aftermath 'Akira is resting as Oliver is shown in the League of Assassins' lair' "And the winner is... JOKER!!" The announcer yells at the top of his lungs. Polls Do you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe Not Sure How would you rate this fight? 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 What was your favorite part? The Dialogue The Choreography The Ending All of it Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Completed Z Fights Category:Persona vs DC Category:Hero vs Hero themed Battles Category:Magic vs Weaponry Category:BloodyBloodwork365